elite_dangerousfandomcom-20200222-history
Genevieve Kane
Dr. Genevieve Kane is a spokesperson for the Interstellar Association for Agriculture. In September 3305, she commented on harvest shortfalls in several key agricultural systems, as well as voiced the IAA's concern that Rockforth Corporation's new synthetic fertiliser was not in compliance with safety regulations. The following month, she announced that the IAA had confirmed the cause of the crop failures was a new strain of blight spread by Rockforth's EX7 fertiliser, which had been sabotaged by the radical activist group Scythe of Panem. Kane subsequently revealed an anti-blight treatment developed by the IAA with the assistance of Rockforth, Vandermeer Corporation, and Neomedical Industries that proved effective against the blight pathogen. Timeline 05 NOV 3305 *The CEO of Rockforth Corporation has expressed regret at her company's role in the distribution of blight pathogen, which ravaged crops in hundreds of systems. In a statement to the media, Sylvia Rockforth insisted that the lack of proper oversight in the manufacture of EX7 fertiliser was an 'anomaly', inconsistent with the company's 'traditional commitment to quality'. "I offer my sincere apologies to everyone affected by the blight," said Rockforth. "The premature release of an ultimately damaging product is unacceptable. My company now has a great deal of work ahead to regain the trust of our customers and partners. The foundation of a restitution fund, using profits made from EX7, is the first step towards doing so. A review of decisions preceding the release of EX7 has resulted in the termination of several Rockforth employee contracts. This includes former marketing director Rex Whitlock. Rex's desire for career progression overcame his common sense, and his dismissal of regulatory practices placed billions of good people in danger." In other news, Dr Genevieve Kane of the Interstellar Association for Agriculture has confirmed that thousands of markets across the galaxy will now stock its specialised agronomic treatment. "We have established the widespread manufacture and distribution of the treatment, ensuring availability in the event of a blight outbreak," said Dr Kane. "Additionally, data provided by IAA vessels indicates that we can accurately determine which areas of the galaxy are in need of agronomic treatment. One anomaly involved an unexpected call for supplies from the Upaniklis system, which will need to be investigated. But otherwise we are satisfied with our detection methods."GalNet: Rockforth Corporation Releases Apology 31 OCT 3305 *The agronomic treatment recently developed by the Interstellar Association for Agriculture has proven effective against the devastating crop blight. The treatment was distributed as part of an initiative focusing on the Diso and Orerve systems. Planetside farming communities in both systems are beginning to recover from severe crop damage. Dr Genevieve Kane of the Interstellar Association for Agriculture gave this statement to the media: "Thanks to the heroic efforts of the galactic community, we can confirm that the agronomic treatment performs superbly on infected farmland. The counteragent eliminated the mutated blight pathogen within hours, facilitating the recovery of living crops. Therefore, the IAA can confidently state that the immediate threat of food shortages has been alleviated, with food deliveries replenishing lost stocks. Mass production of the agronomic treatment has already begun, and it will soon be available across the galaxy to counteract the blight wherever it is found." Pilots who contributed to either of the initiatives can now collect their rewards from Shifnalport in the Diso system and Watson Station in the Orerve system, respectively.GalNet: Blight Pathogen Cured 24 OCT 3305 *The galactic community has been asked to support an initiative that could counteract the blight that is devastating crops in hundreds of systems. With the blight pathogen present across inhabited space, the Interstellar Association for Agriculture has decided to press ahead with controlled distribution of a promising new agronomic treatment. The IAA's Dr Genevieve Kane provided further information: "Ever since the blight was identified, our scientists have been working alongside Rockforth Corporation research teams to develop an effective counteragent. We appreciate the full cooperation granted by Rockforth Corporation representatives in this endeavour. Following essential contributions by both the Vandermeer Corporation and Neomedical Industries, we have developed an agronomic treatment that should reverse the disease's effects. The priority is to transport the treatment to the Diso and Orerve systems, which were among the first to be ravaged by the blight. If these primary agricultural centres can be made viable again, we can then proceed to revitalise crop production elsewhere." Agronomic Treatment can now be collected from the following markets: Conway City, LTT 4961 George Lucas, Leesti Thomson Orbital, Lansbury Cousin Ring, Tjindjin Margulis Station, CD-44 10336 Nourse City, Esumindii Independent traders have been asked to deliver the agronomic treatment to Shifnalport in the Diso system and Watson Station in the Orerve system. The initiative is scheduled to run from the 24th to the 30th of October 3305. If the final targets are met earlier than planned, the campaign will end immediately.GalNet: Anti-Blight Treatment Discovered 16 OCT 3305 *The Rockforth Corporation's EX7 fertiliser has been linked to the blight affecting crops in a number of systems, prompting an initiative to remove the product from the market. Dr Genevieve Kane of the Interstellar Association for Agriculture delivered an urgent message: "Comparative analysis has confirmed that the blight is caused by the EX7 fertiliser. The original poor harvests have been attributed to natural factors, and it is now thought that the situation could have been contained had the fertiliser not exacerbated the problem. Initial food shortages were offset by a recent trade appeal in the Diso and Orerve systems, but the blight's symptoms have since been reported in hundreds of systems. While we investigate the reasons for this rapid spread, preventing further fertiliser distribution is vital." Rockforth fertiliser can now be collected at zero cost from the following markets: Sharon Lee Free Market, Orrere Lave Station, Lave Warinus, Lave Shifnalport, Diso Davies High, Reorte Watson Station, Orerve Roentgen Hub, LFT 37 Macedo Station, Lei Zi Phillips Gateway, Ensoreus Baird Gateway, Arque La Soeur du Dan Ham, Riedquat The Teveri Progressive Party has arranged for the safe disposal of the fertiliser and has offered to compensate pilots for their efforts. The fertiliser should be delivered to Wiley Port in the Teveri system. To expedite this initiative, Lakon Spaceways has agreed to lower the cost of the Type-6 Transporter, Type-7 Transporter and Type-9 Heavy. Cargo rack prices have also been reduced in all starports. The initiative is scheduled to run from the 16th to the 22nd of October 3305. If the final target is met earlier than planned, the campaign will end immediately.GalNet: Initiative to Eradicate Rockforth Fertiliser 14 OCT 3305 *The cause of mass crop spoilage on key agricultural worlds has been attributed to a new disease affecting plants. Dr Genevieve Kane of the Interstellar Association for Agriculture summarised the organisation's findings: "The rapid decay of plant life on multiple planets was caused by the same strain of advanced blight. Its origin and vectors remain unknown, and it has so far resisted all established methods of treatment. Our analysis has not determined if the blight is a natural mutation or an artificial pathogen. Until we confirm this and develop a method of preventing further spread, viable cropland will become scarcer and the production of staple foods will continue to drop. The Vandermeer Corporation has offered to assist the IAA with its research. The company's experience of molecular diagnostics will hopefully contribute to a breakthrough." Journalist Adalyn Cross reported on this development for Vox Galactica: "Speculation on the cause of the blight has spread like wildfire, with theories ranging from chronic mismanagement to industrial sabotage. Political enemies are also being blamed in every affected system, with competing factions quick to lay the blame at each other’s doorstep. As tensions rise and billions find themselves short on food, such accusations are likely to escalate to dangerous levels. Trade initiatives and charitable imports are all proving helpful, but will that be enough to stave off disaster?"GalNet: The Mystery of the Blight 10 OCT 3305 *Two coordinated trade initiatives have been launched, spearheading efforts to mitigate the impact of low crop yields in key systems. The initiatives have been organised by Crimson State Limited in the Diso system and Orerve Universal Limited in the Orerve system. The significant loss of crops in these agricultural centres is a primary cause for the low availability of staple foodstuffs. The initiatives received praise from Dr Genevieve Kane of the Interstellar Association for Agriculture: "This campaign is a step in the right direction, and with the help of the galactic community should stop the situation from becoming a full-scale crisis. The IAA is currently investigating the reasons for such poor harvests, and it seems that a new form of blight may be responsible for the rapid degeneration of crops. Scientific teams are analysing samples of diseased tissue, and we expect to know more soon." Traders are asked to deliver pesticides, synthetic reagents and grain to Shifnalport in the Diso system and Watson Station in the Orerve system. The initiative is scheduled to run from the 10th to the 16th of October 3305. If the final targets are met earlier than planned, the campaign will end immediately.GalNet: Initiative to Counter Poor Harvests 06 OCT 3305 *The Interstellar Association for Agriculture has identified similarities in the crop failures reported in multiple systems over the past several weeks. Dr Genevieve Kane, a spokesperson for the organisation, outlined a pattern of common biological markers contained in diseased harvests of staple food crops. "We have collated multiple reports in which farmers recorded healthy crops withering in a matter of days. Agronomists have confirmed that the symptoms of decay are identical, and share genetic similarities to known pathogens, but have not yet identified the cause. The IAA is coordinating with other agricultural and scientific bodies to investigate this situation further." The lack of staple foods has triggered a cascade effect across the core systems, leading to the panic buying and stockpiling of consumables. While non-perishable foodstuffs are keeping local populations fed, many authorities are struggling to address their citizens' concerns. The following statement from Governor Nadeem Clayton of the Orerve system is typical of the announcements made by political leaders in affected systems: "I can assure you that the current disruption is merely temporary. We guarantee that critical food supplies will remain available, and urge the public not to overreact. A committee has been established to explore the possibility of financial support for landowners affected by this unfortunate situation."GalNet: Common Symptoms Among Damaged Crops 27 SEP 3305 *Share prices in the Rockforth Corporation have risen following the success of its latest fertiliser. With key agricultural systems reporting crop failures over the past few weeks, the mega-corporation has capitalised on farmers' demands for new treatments. Sales of Rockforth's fertiliser have beaten expectations, with multiple systems importing large quantities of stock. Rockforth marketing director Rex Whitlock provided this statement: "I believe that our long-standing dedication to quality has played no small part in the success of this product. Since its inception, the Rockforth Corporation has represented the cutting edge of agricultural technology. Hard-working farmers facing this challenge require our support, and we have pledged to meet their needs. I am confident that the EX7 fertiliser will help to mitigate any further losses." Meanwhile, Dr Genevieve Kane of the Interstellar Association for Agriculture has repeated calls for distribution restrictions. "Our compliance department has been in regular communication with Rockforth representatives, but we have yet to receive the requested documentation. Sometimes these matters take longer than expected, of course. Until the request has been fulfilled, however, we again urge caution in the trade of Rockforth's latest commodity."GalNet: Rockforth Corporation Sales Spike 18 SEP 3305 *A new agricultural fertiliser has been released by the Rockforth Corporation in response to growing concerns over low harvests in several systems. Rex Whitlock, the company's marketing director, gave this statement to shareholders: "We at Rockforth are deeply concerned by the recent reports of poor staple crop yields. We are determined to ensure that the food-supply chains are not impacted. Our new EX7 fertiliser has been synthetically enhanced to enrich soil, increase macronutrients and promote growth across all types of cropland. We have prioritised its development and are confident that it will help minimise the risk of future food shortages. Distribution of the fertiliser has started at Marshall Dock in the Riedquat system. We encourage traders to take advantage of our introductory prices." Many farmers have already begun putting the new fertiliser to use, but Dr Genevieve Kane of the Interstellar Association for Agriculture commented: "There are concerns that, in order to bring this new product to market quickly, Rockforth may not have satisfied all regulatory checks. The IAA has therefore requested tight regulation of the fertiliser's distribution until full compliance can be verified."GalNet: Rockforth Corporation Reveals New Fertiliser 13 SEP 3305 *The Interstellar Association for Agriculture has announced that below-average crop yields are expected in several key locations. Dr Genevieve Kane, writing on behalf of the organisation, published this statement: "Recent audits conducted on two primary agricultural worlds, located in Diso and Orerve, indicate that staple food harvests have been markedly lower in recent months. Broader data analysis suggests that crop returns in several other systems may also fail to meet projected quotas. An investigation is underway to identify the reasons for this drop in produce. To prevent a shortage of produce from impacting consumers, the IAA is reviewing options to enhance the fertility of cropland used for domestic consumption. These include newly proposed synthetic treatments that we hope will increase the sustainability of essential harvests." The situation was first highlighted during the Alliance Festival of Culture's culinary week, when events in the Diso system were impacted by difficulties in sourcing fresh ingredients. Subsequent reports have indicated that these shortages are not unique to Allied space.GalNet: Agricultural Industry Predicts Low Harvest References